In sickness and health
by RoryAdamms
Summary: Oliver & Samantha son dos hermanos que pasaron duras y complicadas desde el comienzo del apocalipsis. Debido a la enfermedad de Oliver, Sam se ve obligada a buscar ayuda y adentrarse en la convivencia con las personas asentadas en una prisión. Daryl/OC. Maggie/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambos caminaban sin decirse una palabra, habían aprendido que así era mejor, más llevadero y sin tantas discusiones como los viejos tiempos. Era el amanecer, uno de los más cálidos que han tenido de este iniciante invierno. Apenas habían probado bocado, que consistía en unas maduras bayas del bosque y un poco de agua estancada, tratando de dejar el agua clara y embotellada para un momento crítico, los cuales siempre llegaban. El semblante de ella era firme pese al cansancio que llevaba en su cuerpo, mientras que él hacía muecas de dolor con, cada vez, más frecuencia. El frondoso bosque tapaba un poco el sol pero hacía más persistente la humedad y ella sufria por ello. Mojo sus labios con su seca lengua y se acomodó unas mechas de cabello castaño oscuro detrás de su oreja, para luego sostener con firmeza su nuevo machete. Habían pasado la noche tranquila, haciendose lugar en el hueco de un gran árbol y cubriendose con una frazada azul grande. Uno dormía, el otro hacía guardia. Siempre funcionaba así. **

**-¿Puedes parar un poco, Sam?- Ella volteó asustada. Su compañero se sostenía de las rodillas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Miraba a la muchacha con los ojos semi cerrados y pasaba su mano sobre su cabello castaño claro.- Para, por favor.-**

**-Ollie...- Susurró ella cambiando su semblante a preocupada. En dos zancadas estaba a su lado sosteniendolo de los hombros.- Te dije que me avisarás si te sentías mal.-**

**-Lo hago... ahora...- Dijo entrecortadamente dandose el lujo de sonreir de costado mientras ella lo sostenía.-**

**-Idiota... ¿Qué es lo que sientes, aparte de lo obvio?- Dijo la chica de cabello casi cobrizo mientras ayudaba al hombre a sentarse en el suelo.- **

**-Mareos, dolor... Lo de siempre, Sam.- Sam tomó la ballesta del hombre y alzó la mirada, esperando no encontrarse con caminantes. Vista limpia.-**

**-¿Falta mucho para llegar al pueblo?- El hombre asintió con pesar. En medio del bosque, lejos de la carretera, no era buen presagio.- Bien... Bien, haremos de tripas corazón, es lo que mamá siempre decía.- Se encogió de hombros, aparentando estar tranquila y le quitó la mochila al muchacho enfermo.- Dame esto aquí... Sostén mi machete... ¿Crees que puedes llevarlo, Ollie? Bien, ven aquí, cariño.- Luego de colocarse la mochila y pasar el brazo de Oliver detrás de su cabeza, tomó la ballesta del suelo y la sostuvo como pudo. Realmente no era una buena manera de caminar y estaban expuestos a cualquier ataque, tanto humano como muerto.- Vamos a seguir, Ollie... Mientras mas rápido salgamos de aquí mejor.-**

**-Lo sé, Sam...- Cerraba los ojos por el fuerte dolor que tenía y caminaba al lado de la chica por simple inercia.- Debemos seguir por... aquí. La ruta esta por este camino.-**

**-Sigo pensando que es mala idea exponernos en la ruta, Oliver...- Sam exponía sus miedos mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo llevando su peso más el arma, mochila y hermano a cuestas. Su blanco rostro comenzó a perlarse de pequeñas y saladas gotas de sudor y sus manos resbalaban de la vieja ballesta.-**

**-Hay que cruzar la ruta... No estaremos expuestos, Samantha...- Oliver no veía por donde pisaba, mantenía los ojos cerrados ante el dolor.- No hay más morfina?-**

**-No...- Susurró Sam con pesar.- Lo último lo usamos tres días atrás... Luego de escapar de esos maníacos, recuerdas?-**

**-Sí... Mierda.- El paso se rentalizaba mientras pasaban los minutos. Ambos estaban agotados.- Paremos un poco, Sammie...-**

**-De acuerdo...- Oliver cayo ruidosamente al suelo al momento que ella le sostenía la cabeza preocupada.- Ollie... Ollie mirame...- Sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas y le dificultaban la misión de tomar una botella de agua de la mochila y darsela a su hermano mayor.- Lo siento, Ollie yo... Toma, toma, bebe esto...- Sostenía la mandíbula del hombre con poca firmeza mientras acercaba el pico de la botella a sus labios.- Recuestate aquí, amor...- Dejo caer el peso de su cansado cuerpo sobre la corteza de un viejo roble.- Ven, aquí...- Mojo un gastado pañuelo y lo colocó sobre su frente.- ¿Mejor?- Oliver le otorgó una mueca de dolor preocupante.- Ollie...-**

**-Sammie...-**

**-No...- Dijo ella de manera tajante, sabiendo lo poco alegres pensamientos de su hermano mayor.-**

**-Debes irte...- **

**-No empieces de nuevo, siempre pasa lo mismo, luego mejoras y nunca me voy.- Dijo Sam sonriente mientras se quitaba la campera militar y la hacia un bollo para colocarla como almohada detrás de la cabeza de Oliver.- ¿A cuánto estamos de la ruta?- Pregunta Sam mientras tritura con las manos un par de hierbas viejas y las esparrama en un pequeño tupper. Coloca un poco de agua y se lo tiende a Oliver para que lo tome.- No es mucho, pero calmará un poco el dolor, peor es nada, verdad?-**

**-Estamos a quince minutos, caminando rápido...- Decía su hermano mientras controlaba las náuseas debido al brebaje verde.- Debes seguir.-**

**Si...- Dijo Samantha haciendo que su hermano la mire con asombro.- Es hora de buscar ayuda.-**

**-No, no, Samantha...- Intentó levantarse pero el dolor era más fuerte.- **

**-Y tu irás conmigo, señor.- De pronto un caminante se acercaba a ellos. Sam tomó la ballesta de su hermano y apuntó.-**

**-Recuerda... Calma... Respira... Dispara...- Finalizó en el instante que la flecha le daba en el ojo al muerto viviente.- Excelente...-**

**-Esas horas de caza maldita funcionaron de algo...- Sam se agachó nuevamente a su lado y lo miró a sus ojos.-**

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Le prometiste a mamá que me cuidarías.- Sonrió de costado, tratando de que su fingida calma pudiera aplacar el dolor de su hermano. El la miró con inquietud.- Ahora yo cuidaré de ti, pequeño.- **

**-Hablas como mamá.-**

**-Calla.- De la mochila sacó su gran frazada que alcanzaba para cubrirlo a ambos durante las frias noches.- Ven aquí...- Ayudó a su hermano a recostarse en la frazada, sin responderle a todas sus preguntas.- Te llevaré a la maldita autopista, la cruzaremos a pie y volverás a recostarte, sin chistar...-**

**-Sama...-**

**-Callate, Oliver! Debemos llegar al pueblo, debo recostarte en una cama y conseguir una maldita ampolla de morfina!- Gritó con su último dejo de desesperación.- Coopera conmigo, hermano.- Susurro al final mientras tomaba ambas puntas de la frazada y probaba su propia fuerza.-**

**-De acuerdo...- Oliver tomo la mochila, se abrazó a ella y sostuvo su ballesta firme mientras se acurrucaba en la frazada y su hermana tiraba de él.- Esto termina de completar mi teoría de que las personas enfermas si somos una carga...-**

**-Callate.- Sam tiraba de la frazada con toda su fuerza, dandole la espalda a su hermano para que no viera el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Tenía el machete asegurado en la cintura, pero esperaba no tener que usarlo en ese momento. No llegarian en quince minutos, pero por lo menos Oliver estaba semi recostado, abrigado envuelto en la gruesa frazada. Había sido una bendición que los días pasados hubiera llovido, el seudo fango que había quedado hacía que el arrastre fuera menos forzoso. Samantha miró al cielo preocupada. Los ataques de Oliver eran cada vez más frecuentes y ella no estaba segura ya como manejarlo. Sabía como iba a terminar todo, lo malo es que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. El sol le daba justo en el restro blanco y le molestaba, no podía visualizar bien el camino.**

**-Quieres agua?-**

**-No, guardala para ti... ¿Estás mejor?- Oliver asintió levemente pero ella sabía que mentía. Cada vez era peor.- Ya casi llegamos, Ollie.-**

**La ruta. Al fin.**

**Samantha bajo los adoloridos brazos y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y bronca contenida, era necesario hacerlo a veces. Miro de reojo y notó que Oliver no se había levantado de la manta. **

**-Ollie?- Susurró Sam mientras se agachaba a su lado. Lo samarreó pero su hermano no respondió.- Oliver?!- Quitó la mochila del medio y la vieja ballesta que estaba firmemente agarrada de las coloradas manos del chico. Sintió sus manos muy frias y toco su frente.- Fiebre... OLLIE!- Golpeó el húmedo suelo con el puño mientras contenía las lágrimas, Oliver estaba luchando por vivir, pero su cuerda se cortaría si no conseguía ayuda pronto.- Demonios, demonios... - Tomó el pulso de su hermano y notó que era débil. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus blancas mejillas y algunas se tomaban la molestia de seguir el surco de su pequeña nariz y caer de allí. Sam acarició el cabello de su hermano y beso su frente.- Romperé todas tus reglas, pero te salvaré, no te mueras, por favor... Por favor...-**

**Samantha bajo el pequeño surco que parecía una zanja para adentrarse en la ruta. Miró para ambos costados devastada, pero nadie apareció para socorrerla. Volvió al lugar donde estaba su hermano y lo envolvió con la frazada. Tiró de los pies de el y con mucho cuidado dejo caer su cuerpo a la zanja para poder vigilarlo mejor. Volvió al medio de la ruta.**

**-Por favor... Alguien...- Susurró asustada. Sabía que eso no estaba en sus planes, que no debía exponerse en la ruta, pero estaba dispuesta a todo para salvar su vida. Cerro su campera militar pese a que no tenía frio. Sentía que era una manera de estar menos expuesta al mundo de los vivos. Se volvió a su hermano y abrazó su torso.**

**-Sammie...-**

**-Ollie...- La voz de Sam sonó gutural y llorosa.- Ollie aquí estoy...-**

**-Tengo frio.-**

**-Ven aquí...- Sam abrazó a su hermano y beso su cabeza.- Yo te protegeré.- Dijo con las pocas energías que le quedaban. Oliver recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y dejo escapar un débil quejido. Se abrazó fuertemente a la frazada y cayó en un profundo sueño, acompañado por su hermana agotada. **

**Habrán dormido media hora, cuando Samantha se despertó sobresaltada. Un leve murmullo hacía temblar la tierra y ante la ausencia de ruidos normales, se podia percibir fácilmente.**

**-Auto...- Gimió Samantha con la garganta seca dejando caer con cuidado la cabeza de su hermano en la zanja antes comprobando sus signos vitales. Muy débiles.- Auto...-**

**Salió de la zanja con torpeza y se colocó en medio de la ruta con pasos cortos y lentos, estaba cansada. En contra al sol, al parecer una caravana de autos se dirigía hacia ella. Colocó los brazos en alto, pidiendo que pararan, sobando las lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro. Bajo la cabeza y miro sus pies, sus cansados y adoloridos pies envueltos en las sucias Oggs invernales que había encontrado dos semanas atrás. Subió la mirada pérdida y vió que la caravana había parado.**

**-Ayuda...- Susurró más para ella que para los dos hombres que bajaron del primer vehículo.-**

**-¿Qué sucedió contigo?- Dijo el hombre más alto mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados por el reflejo del sol.- Hey...-**

**-Necesito ayuda... Mi hermano y yo necesitamos ayuda...- Señaló un bulto que estaba sobre el costado del camino.- **

**-¿Qué necesitas?- Susurró el otro hombre con un curioso acento sureño.-**

**-Una ampolla de M... Morfina.- Dijo Sam dudosa mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.-**

**-Sólo son unos adictos, Rick...- Dijo el hombre de acento sureño mientras se dirigía hacía Oliver.-**

**-Hey... Hey, ese es mi hermano.- Sam sacó su machete que había mantenido oculto bajo la campera y lo empuñaba a la cara del hombre.- No lo toques...-**

**-¿Qué demonios crees que...?!-**

**-Daryl.- Llamó Rick tajante.- No.-**

**-Sólo quería ver su estado, calmate, niña.- Daryl levantó los brazos haciendo una mueca de superioridad. Viejos hábitos no se abandonan, pensó Rick.-**

**-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Rick mirando a Sam.- **

**-Tumor cerebral... Nos quedamos sin morfina, tiene uno de sus episodios y realmente ya no se que hacer.- Dijo Sam secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la chaqueta pero sin bajar el machete.- ¿Tienen morfina?-**

**-Rick, no la conocemos.- Murmuró Daryl por debajo.-**

**-Necesita ayuda.- Rick se tomó de la cadera y miró a Samantha a los ojos.- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?-**

**-Sam... Samantha.- Tartamudeó con miedo.-**

**-Bien... Yo soy Rick, el es Daryl...-**

**-RICK!-**

**-No me importa lo que digas, Daryl. ¿Qué dices de toda la gente que llevamos en los autos? Ellos también son desconocidos...-**

**-Pero los encontramos en un albergue bajo el cuidado de un psicopata... A esta y su hermano los encontramos en la ruta, no sabemos nada de ellos.-**

**-No, no... Por favor...- Samantha se tensó visiblemente al ver que Rick podría cambiar de opinión y no darle ayuda.- Se como funciona el mundo hoy...- Tragó saliva y miró al bulto que era su hermano que se removía del dolor.- Estoy dispuesta a ser lo que sea por mi hermano, por conseguir aplacar su dolor.- Bajo el machete y contuvo las nuevas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos miel.- Se como funciona el mundo hoy.- Susurró antes de abrir el cierre de su campera y dejar relucir su flaca figura bajo una musculosa blanca donde lo único llamativo era el escote en V que remarcaba sus senos.- **

**-Cierra esa campera, niña. No somos esa clase de persona.- Dijo Daryl con un dejo de exasperación. Miró a Rick que parecia muy convencido y a el hermano de la chica.- Bien. Vendrás con nosotros, le darás la maldita morfina a tu hermano y luego de que se recupere te vas.- Sam asintió mientras subía el cierre de su abrigo con los dedos temblorosos.- Nunca más te rebajes así, simplemente no lo vale, idiota.-**

**-El si lo vale.- Dijo Samantha sin poder contenerse.- ¿No tienes la morfina aquí?-**

**-No.- Dijo Rick pasandose la mano por el sucio cabello.- Está en nuestro hogar.-**

**Oh... De acuerdo.- Acomodó su machete en su cintura y fue por su hermano. Daryl acompañó su paso y eso la incomodó. Entre los dos metieron a Oliver en una de las camionetas recostado mientras murmuraba cosas intendibles.**

**-Niña... Nada de estupideces.- Le dijo Rick a Sam antes de que ella subiera a la camioneta. Sam asintió y suspiró profundo antes de meterse en la misma. Se acomodó y colocó la cabeza de Oliver en sus piernas, mientras sostenía su trenza con ambas manos.**

**¿En qué se había metido?**

**Gracias por leerme, este es el primer chapter de lo que espero que sea una gran historia para ustedes.**

**S2**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de decidir que era mejor viajar en la camioneta, subieron a Oliver en la parte trasera, seguido de Sam y Daryl. En el vehiculo, Samantha miraba a sus ocupantes con cierta retinencia. Le habían permitido mantener su machete a mano, y por ello el hombre la miraba constantemente en caso de que ella atacara, lo cual la ponía nerviosa. Rick reposaba en el asiento de acompañante, con un semblante preocupado, mientras que el hombre que manejaba, robusto y de tes bien morena, de vez en cuando suspiraba y se tomaba el rostro. Oliver despertaba de vez en cuando murmurando cosas inentendibles y Sam se arrodilló a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza.

Ya vamos a llegar, Ollie.- Sam decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Su cuerpo demostraba una fuerte tensión y temía explotar en cualquier momento. No sabía a donde iba, no conocía a sus nuevos compañeros, estaba tomando una decisión determinante rompiendo todas las reglas que su hermano le había impuesto sobre protección y desconocidos. Corrió su trenza de costado, para que no le molestara en la cara y limpió las lágrimas que corrian por su rostro.

Va a estar bien, niña.- Sam lo miró con molestia y temor. No quería discutir ni conocerse demasiado con esas personas. Quería tomar su morfina, recuperar a su hermano e irse de ahi lo más pronto posible.-

No soy una niña.- Dijo Samantha con un dejo de retinencia.- He hecho más cosas de lo que imaginas.-

Puedes hacer lo que quieras y seguir siendo una niña.- Replicó Daryl apoyandose en su ballesta, aburrido.- ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Mira, si no te molesta, prefiero que no sepas nada de mi. Como dijiste, no me quedaré en su refugio, tomaré agradecida la morfina y me iré con mi hermano.- Aclaró Sam con un movimiento suave de su mano y con un intento de sonrisa para aplacar la tensión.-

De acuerdo...- Daryl se recostó sonriendo de costado molesto fijando la mirada al frente. Sam notó que estaban llegando a unas edificaciones enormes resguardada del mundo exterior por un fuerte alambrado, murales y torres de vigilancia.-

Gracias...- Susurró Sam alisando su chaqueta nerviosa mirando a su hermano que comenzaba a transpirar pero tiritaba del frio.- Tranquilo, Ollie.-

Las cosas serán así...- Sam y Daryl levantaron la mirada ante un Rick decidido que los miraba desde el asiento de adelante.- Toda esa gente, la que esta en los demás vehiculos, también son invitados aquí. Y todos accedieron a seguir nuestras normas hasta que nos estabilicemos.- Suspiró y señaló a los hermanos.- Ustedes no son ninguna excepción, Samantha...-

Yo solo quiero la morf...-

Escucha.- Sam notó el cambio en el tono de voz de Rick y decidió callar.- Llegaremos, tu irás conmigo y Daryl. Llevaremos a tu hermano con Hersell, el hará lo necesario para resguardar su vida y hasta que acomodemos a todo el mundo en su nuevo hogar, tu serás vigilada a nuestra manera.- Sam se tensionó visiblemente. No le gustaba para nada lo que Rick le estaba diciendo.- No lo tomes a mal, son medidas de seguridad. Luego volveré a verte.-

Esta bien.- Susurró Sam con congoja.- Por favor, no nos hagan daño.- Dejó escapar con miedo. Tan vez si seguía siendo una niña, pensó para sus adentros. Rick, ante ese pedido, intenso sonreír con tranquilidad.-

Es lo que menos queremos hacer, Samantha, descuida.- Sam miró a Rick a los ojos y pudo ver la honestidad bajo esos meses de apocalipsis come alma.- Estamos llegando.- Anunció y se enderezó en su asiento con autoridad.- Daryl...- Miró al hombre de la ballesta desde el espejo retrovisor y este otro asintió.-

Quedate aquí hasta que la mayoria de la gente baje de los vehiculos y hablen con Rick, traeré a Hersell.- Sam asintió sintiendo su adrenalina recorrer.- Los autos habían parado y pudo contemplar asombrada la edificación donde se encontraba. Un grupo de zombies estaba acumulado en los enrejados pero fuera de eso estaban protegidos. Muy protegidos.-

Oh, Dios...- Samantha miro a su hermano, sufriendo, y se mentalizó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al cabo de minutos Daryl venía apurandole el paso a un anciano con muletas. Hersell se presentó con bondad y sonreia con el cariño que cualquier abuelo le podria sonreir a sus nietos.-

Ven aquí...- Sam se bajó de la camioneta y tiró suavemente de los hombros de Oliver. Daryl se colocó a su lado y juntos lograron bajarlo y sostenerlo por los hombros.- Le colocaré ahora la morfina, una dosis moderada para que deje de sentir... - Revisó el rostro del muchacho e hizo unas muecas desaprobatorias.- ¿Hace cuánto no comen bien?- Sam baja la cabeza con vergüenza. No necesitaba darles pena.- Esta deshidratado...- Le inyecta la morfina y puede notarse un alivio casi inmediato en el rostro de Oliver.-

Gracias... Gracias, Hersell.- Samantha sonrie aliviada.-

No hay de qué, cariño.- Hersell contempló el panorama y sonrio.- Hoy es un buen día. Daryl, la ayudas?- Daryl se colocó del otro lado de Oliver y juntos caminaron detrás de su guía Hersell.- Los colocaremos en un pabellón vacío, no temás, esta al lado del nuestro, simple seguridad.-

Entraron a la celda más amplia, colocaron al joven en la cama y se apartaron. Sam se abrazaba a si misma mientras veía como Hersell buscaba una vena sana en el brazo de su hermano y colocaba una vía intravenosa para hidratarlo. Reposado, allí en la cama, se veía más frágil de lo que era (o se veía tan fragil como es), el cuerpo consumido y cansado de siempre seguir y seguir, sin descanso y paz. "Hasta ahora" pensó Samantha con culpabilidad.

Daryl, ve y pidele a Carol que traiga comida, por favor.- Hersell miraba con preocupación a Oliver. Daryl asintió y aceptó la indirecta. El anciano quería hablar con ella a solas.- Cariño... ¿Hace cuánto enfermó?- Sam salió de su encimamiento y lo miró a los ojos.-

Un par de meses antes de... De cuanto todo comenzó.- Se sentó cerca de los pies de su hermano.- Antes era más fácil de manejar... Teniamos la morfina, el estado y la fuerza para defendernos y seguir.-

¿Seguir a dónde?-

Hacía algo mejor, hacía algo como esto...- Señaló la cama con dolor.- Hace semanas que dormimos en árboles o arbustos tupidos, no es vida para una persona enferma.- Hersell controlaba la vía y se sentó frente a la chica.-

Fuiste muy valiente por confiar en nosotros.-

No tenía otra opción.- Reconoció Samantha.-

Siempre las hay.- Daryl llego con una mujer de cabello corto y esta con un plato de sopa. Samantha tuvo que mirarla dos veces antes de abrir los ojos como platos ante el humeante contenido del plato.-

Hola... Mi nombre es Carol.- La mujer sonrió con calidez. Extendió el plato hacía Sam.-

Yo, yo soy Samantha. ¿Puedo?- Preguntó con más ansias de las que quería demostrar.-

Es todo tuyo.- Sam tomo el plato y comenzó a engullir el contenido lo más decente que podía. Dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir el leve pero consistente sabor a verduras cocidas y calientes.- Aquí tienes agua.- Dejo el vaso en la pequeña mesa de luz que estaba detrás de ella y salió del recinto. Sam estaba tan ocupada comiendo que apenas notó que Hersell salió detrás de Carol. Mientras masticaba su comida con los ojos cerrados sintió el correr de la puerta y el ruido a las llaves encerrandola.-

No!- Gritó Samantha dejando caer el plato en el suelo y acercandose a la reja desesperada.- Dijieron que... Daryl... No, por favor no!-

Carol y Hersell estaban un paso atrás de Daryl, el cual evitaba mirar a los ojos. Sam estiraba el brazo al máximo entre las rejas y no llegaba hasta él. Carol bajo la miraba al ver que los ojos de la muchacha se anegaban de lágrimas.

Callate, Samantha.- Dijo Daryl entre los desesperados llorizos de la chica.- Recuerda lo que dijo Rick, serás custodiada a nuestra manera, nada más.-

No nos dejen aquí, por favor, Daryl.-

Está fuera de mis manos, en un rato vendrá Rick a verte, mientras tanto esperarás aquí con tu hermano mientras se recupera...- Sam dejo el brazo colgado, mirando el rostro magullado por la vida de Daryl.- No llores, niña. No pasa nada malo.-

No nos dejes aquí.- Susurró la chica mientras veía como Daryl se iba seguido de Hersell y Carol, la cual le asintió dulcemente antes de irse.-

Sam se dejo caer al suelo con miedo. ¿Y si todo fue una trama para hacer que ella llegara al lugar pacificamente? ¿Usarían su cuerpo? ¿El de su hermano? ¿Los harían esclavos? Quedó hecha un bollo al lado de la reja, reojeaba de vez en cuando a su hermano que parecía caído en un gratificante sueño. Sobó su nariz y miro el resto de la celda. Podría pasar tranquilamenter por una habitación normal de una casa cualquiera pintandola y con un par de adornos. Miró el plato tirado en el suelo y se arrepintió de haberlo lanzado, seguía con hambre. Gateó hasta estar cerca de la cama de su hermano y reposo la cabeza en el colchón. No supo cuanto tiempo habría dormido pero unos pasos rápidos y fuertes la despertaron. Rápidamente se levanto del suelo y busco algo con que defenderse. Tomó un trozo de vidrio del plato roto y se cortó la mano. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, tomó un trozo de tela que Hersell había usado para limpiar el rostro de Oliver y volvió a tomar el vidrio, protegiendose con la tela roja. Apunto contra la reja, mientras seguia parada al lado de su hermano cuando vio llegar a Rick con un niño trás el.

¿Qué haces con eso?- Rick se apoyo en la reja tranquilo, provocandole pudor a la chica.- Daryl me conto sobre tu pequeño altercado, baja eso, te dije que no te haremos daño.-

Ya me dijieron eso una vez, no querrás saber como terminó.- Sam susurró con un tinte de miedo en la voz.- Me encerraron. Nos encerraron, ¿Porqué?-

Porqué necesito hacerte un par de preguntas antes de soltarte libremente en nuestro hogar hasta que él mejore...- Se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad.-

¿Qué clase de preguntas?-

La clase de preguntas que preferiría hacerte sin que estes con eso en la mano, baja el vidrio, Samantha.- Sam dudosa bajo su puñal pero siguió alejada de la reja.- ¿Cuántos caminantes has matado?- Sam ladea la cabeza de costado relajada ante la clase de pregunta. Se sorprendió por el nombre "caminante" pero sonaba menos agresivo que muerto viviente o zombie. -

Más de lo que puedo contar... Ollie es bueno con la vieja ballesta... Yo me defiendo bastante bien con mi machete.- Dijo Samantha sin problemas.-

¿Cuántas personas has matado?- Rick lanzó la pregunta con rapidez y Sam contuvo el aire con sorpresa, tragó saliva.-

Cinco. Entre el y yo... cinco.- Dijo con un susurro aspero sintiendose de pronto mareada.-

¿Porqué?- Sam se sentó al lado de su hermano pensando la respuesta. Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa hasta q empezó a contar con los mismos.-

A mamá... Ya que ella estaba convertida en una de esas cosas... A Joshua y Dalton... - Samantha miró a Rick a los ojos con dolor.- Ellos tenian malas intensiones... En el grupo, yo.- Rick bajo la mirada e hizo un ademan con la mano para que prosiguera sin explicarse.- Y una pareja que intentó atacarnos de noche... Querían lo poco que teniamos, nunca supe sus nombres.-

Ven conmigo.- El niño miro molesto a Rick cuando dijo eso. Samantha se levanto de la cama y negó.-

Prefiero quedarme con Oliver.-

Oliver estará bien, necesita descansar, recuperar su cuerpo. Y yo necesito explicarte como funciona todo aquí de ahora en más. No volveré a repetirlo.- Abrió la reja y Sam lo fulminó con la mirada. Sus palabras comenzaban dulces, convincentes y terminaban con una orden determinante y declarando un tinte de enojo interno.-

Bien.- Dijo Samantha acomodando su machete en la cintura y dejando que Rick lo notara. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar.-

Toma los pedazos de vidrio, en el pasillo hay un cubo de basura.- La muchacha lo miró levantando las cejas.- Esto es un hogar, no un chiquero, acostumbrate.- Volteó y tomó los trozos de vidrio del suelo y le dedicó una última mirada tierna a su hermano. Tomó su mochila y saco una pequeña libretita roja. Corto una hoja de papel y escribió un mensaje para el, en caso de que despertara y ella no estuvier alli, con un lápiz negro.-

Vamos...-

_Flashback_

_Carajo, Oliver! Nos quedamos dormidos... ¡despierta!- En vez de despertarlo dulcemente, su hermana le había lanzado una zapatilla deportiva en la cabeza.- Es tu maldita graduación, despierta!- Oliver apurado rodó a su novia de la cama y salió corriendo al baño. Se mareó un poco y culpo a los excesos de la noche anterior, vamos, no todos los días te graduas de visitador médico, ganarás una fortuna en el futuro y tendrás la vida que siempre soñaste. Sonaba muy bueno pera ser cierto, y en parte lo era._

_Dos días después de eso, los mareos continuaron, Oliver colapsó golpeandose la cabeza en la mesada de la cocina. Sam y Michelle, su madre, lo llevaron a urgencias y eso le valió una resonancia magnética. _

_Era operable, era fácil, era estable. Lo que no era esperado fue el apocalipsis zombie._

_Las semanas de estudios, pagos atrasados en la obra social, visitas a los doctores, todo fue un conjunto de sucesos que iban a culminar en una cirugía para extripar el tumor cuando sucedió. Samantha como siempre salió temprano para hacer fila en la obra social, reclamando pagos y descuentos que ayudaran con la economia de la casa y el tumor de Oliver. Volvió al grito de "MAMÁ! El Sr. Caracas intento morderme! La gente afuera esta rara...". _

_Fin flashback_

Oliver despertó agitado, tomandose de las sábanas que cubrian su frágil cuerpo con fuerza.

SAMANTHA!- Gritó pero nadie respondió. Le costaba abrir los ojos y sentía el cuerpo adherido a esa... ¿Cama?-

Abrió los ojos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y entró en pánico. Su corazón comenzó a sufrir arritmias y taquicardias al ver que estaba recostado en una cómoda cama, un suero nutría su cuerpo sin saber que demonios contenía y unas rejas grises completaban su vista, prohibiendole la salida de esa habitación. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el bosque con Sammie y ella defendiendolo de un zombie. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se intentó reincorporar, pese a los mareo y la poca fuerza que tenía. Reconoció los síntomas, había recibido una dosis de morfina o algún otro calmante que le quitaba el dolor pero le otorgaba la pesadez y pasividad del cuerpo. Se recosto de costado, mientras se levantaba lentamente. No era estúpido, mientras lo hacía buscaba con la vista su ballesta, flechas, agua, ropa, lo que sea. En una pequeña mesa de luz, reconoció la letra de su hermana. "Está bien, sabes que te quiero como ayer". Se calmó notoriamente. Ella no escribiría alguna tontera como "estamos a salvo" "estamos bien". Pondría algo caracteristico de ella, una frase de una canción de Pearl Jam, una canción relajante y sincera. Nadie la obligo a escribir nada, ella decidió hacerlo por su cuenta, así que estaba recorriendo esa... ¿Prisión? O haciendo algo que valga la pena.

Mierda...- Susurró con un poco de molestia. Sabía que estaba mejor que afuera, pero no le gustaba la idea de volver a estar en un grupo. Nunca había terminado bien.- Sam...-

Hey, hey, quedate recostado.- Susurró una graciosa voz femenina del otro lado de la reja. Oliver abrió los ojos con cierta retinencia a la luz matinal. Se había quedado dormitando con las piernas colgadas y el cuerpo en mala posición.- Dejame ayudarte...- La reja se abrió. Tomó a Oliver por los hombros e intentó acomodarlo.- Eres pesado...-

Y tu linda...- Rió Oliver abriendo los ojos de a rato intentando ayudar a la mujer a sostenerse. Miró a una muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuros y cortos. Su mirada era cálida y verdosa. - No era la...- Tomó aire mientras le costaba hablar.- Idea... No era la idea conocernos así.-

De acuerdo... Mi padre te ha dado demasiada morfina.- Rio la mujer mientras dejaba que Oliver se abrazara a su cuello para acomodarlo. Subió sus piernas a la cama y lo tapó. - Te quitaste el suero.-

No sabía que me estaban pasando...- Admitió el chico respirando con dificultad.-

Usaras esto. Debes calmarte, ya habló Rick, nuestro lider con tu hermana... Estan bien aquí.-

Ahora que te veo lo creo.-

Despacio, _cowboy.-_ Rio la mujer con esa graciosa voz mientras le colocaba una mascarilla de oxigeno.- Te traje comida... Cuando recuperes el aliento puedes comer, si necesitas ayuda me avisas.- La chica le estaba acomodando la vía del suero y Oliver contenía las muecas de dolor, al ser insumos hospitalarios de prisión, no eran las clásicas vías con chiflón que no provocaban dolor al introducirse.- Lo siento.-

Esta bien...-

Maggie.- Se presentó la chica al notar que la frase del chico no fue completa.- Soy Maggie.- La chica acomodó sus cortos cabellos detrás de la oreja mientras sonreia a un Oliver que no la miraba, sino se relajaba ante los efectos de los medicamentos y el cuidado humano.- Todo esta bien, Oliver.-

Ahora lo sé.- Susurró el muchacho con los ojos cerrados.- Ahora lo sé.-

Maggie sabía que la galanería y falta de sutileza era propio de estar dopado pero no pudo evitar sonreir tiernamente. Era un joven con poca cuerda, que aparte de vivir en un mundo apocaliptico, tenía un tumor cerebral y lo primero que le dijo es que era linda, simplemente se fijo en eso. Se serenó antes de salir de la habitación, dejandolo dormido.

=)


End file.
